


Happy Birthday

by Kibou-no-hana (Kibou_no_Hana0)



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_no_Hana0/pseuds/Kibou-no-hana
Summary: Hana locked himself in his room. It was his birthday, but he didn't want to do anything other than stay on his futon thinking about his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

Hana was just staring into space while lying on his futon. He was locked inside his room for the entire morning. It was an August afternoon, and he was in the middle of summer vacation, so he didn't have school. Well, even if he had, he would have skipped it anyway. He wasn't in the mood to do anything right now.

— Let's go outside for a little while, Hana-dono. — Amidamaru was really worried about his young master. Every year, in his own birthday, Hana locked himself and didn't talk to anyone until Tamao made him leave and go eat some cake with everybody. — You must be hungry. Why don't we go outside and eat somewhere? We could eat shaved ice, since it's hot today, what do you think?

— Don't feel like doing it right now. — The blonde boy answered, shortly, and then turned to the other side. Hana couldn't deny the fact that he was hungry, but leaving his room was the last thing he wanted to do. Maybe he could try to grab something to eat in the pantry later, but only as a last resource if his hunger became unbearable.

The samurai didn't know what else he could say to cheer him up, so he stayed silent for a long moment, thinking. He already tried many things in the last few years, but nothing worked. Actually, every year Hana looked even more depressed.

— I understand how you feel, Hana-dono. — He finally started. — But everybody is worried about you. Everybody loves you. Maybe you would feel better if you accepted this love. I know your father and mother would really want to be here today, but sometimes things don't happen the way we want.

— Shut up! — The boy was really irritated now — Just go outside by yourself and leave me alone! I don't wanna talk with you now.

Amidamaru sighed, but complied. He wanted to stay with Hana and try to talk with him, but that would only irritate him even more. He should have chosen his words more wisely. Seeing Hana looking more and more depressed every year made him despair, and because of this despair he ended up choosing the wrong words, making things even worse. Hana will probably be back to his normal self in a few hours. Even though he avoided other people in his birthday, he always cheered up after talking to Redseb and Seyrarm, who were like siblings to him. Hana would even buy a gift for Redseb beforehand every year, since both of them had their birthdays in the same day. The only thing Amidamaru could do now is wait until his young master felt better.

Now that Amidamaru was gone and Hana was finally alone with his own thoughts, a tear raced down his cheek.

 _It's not like I don't know all that. —_ he thought. — _But why can't they just use a telephone to talk to me even on my birthday? They probably left me because they didn't even care about me anyway._

He couldn't control his tears anymore. He felt a warm flood running down his cheeks. He knew he was being unfair and that his parents were doing something very important – saving the world. But he couldn't shake his feelings, and that's what made him feel even worse.

Maybe someday his parents would come back or he would be strong enough to go together with them, but for now his heart ached whenever he thought about them. Hana couldn't even remember them very well anymore, but he still missed his parents, even though he would normally pretended he didn't. And during his birthdays he missed their presence the most.

When he was a kid, he would always wait, imagining his parents would be back or that they would call the hot springs' phone and wish him a happy birthday. He would stay near the phone and answer it immediately whenever it rang. But the call he wished for never came. After a few years he just gave up. Even though he already gave up, it still hurted when the day was over and he confirmed that they didn't even call for yet another year.

While he was thinking about his parents and about the past, he fell asleep.

— Hana-chan, open the door now. — Said a gentle but resolute female voice through the door.

Hana was still sleepy, and didn't even remember which day it was. He got up and stumbled through his room until he reached the door. With a soft movement, he opened it to see Tamao waiting outside. Suddenly, he remembered the date.

_Shit, for how long did I sleep?_

— We made a cake for you and Redseb-chan. Come to the party room. — She said, looking with concern to Hana's eyes — And go wash your face first, you still look sleepy.

Of course, this was just an excuse. She knew Hana wouldn't want her to know that he was crying. If she implied that she knew it, Hana would be so embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes for weeks, so she decided to just leave it like that for now.

Hana went to the bathroom near his room and washed his face with cold water, and then looked very carefully in the mirror to be sure his eyes wouldn't be red. He would die of embarassment if anyone knew he cried.

After he was sure his eyes were totally normal, he went back to his room in order to get his headphones — that once belonged to his father — and the gift he bought for Redseb. It was a CD album that included a song Redseb always hummed whenever he listened to it in the radio. Then, he went downstairs in haste and walked across the hall until he arrived in front of the party room. He breathed for a second before finally opening its running door.

— Happy Birthday! — Everybody said in unison.

Hana's amber eyes widened and he stood frozen for a full second. A brunette man with very long hair and a blonde woman were standing right in front of him.

— Happy Birthday, Hana. — Yoh said.

— You grew up so much — Anna added, caressing Hana's hair. — We're sorry for not being here to wish you a happy birthday in the past years.

— We tried to talk to you in every possible way, but nothing worked, no matter how much we tried — Yoh said, with a very sad smile in his face. — So, we decided we had to come here personally this year, no matter what happened.

Yoh knew very well how all these years must have hurt Hana, because he was also in a similar situation when he was a kid. When he was younger, all he wished was to have a calm life with his family. He wanted to be able to be a good father for Hana so that his son would never have to go through the same things as him and Anna. But, no matter how much he wished for it, all they could do in front of the merciless reality was to never give up and to pick his shattered dreams and start fixing it, piece by piece, no matter how long it would take.

Hana dropped the gift box he was holding and hugged his parents really tight. The tears appeared once again on his face. He didn't know if they were happy tears for being able to see his parents again or sad tears for the loneliness he felt all those years. But none of this mattered for him. Neither did the fact that everyone was seeing him crying. All that mattered was that they were finally there.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review so I know what you liked and what I can do better!

**Bonus scene**

_A few days before..._

Hana: I just need to change the wrapping paper and... There! Now I can use this gift box Tamao-mom gave me last year to wrap Redseb-nii's gift, instead of buying a new expensive one!

Amidamaru: Like mother, like son...


End file.
